Las Travesuras de unos Santos
by Ghiinii
Summary: Despues de la gran Guerra Santa entre Hades y Athena, los siguientes dias y meses fueron tranquilos, pero aburridos yato decide hacer una pequeña travesura a lo que Tenma y Yuzuriha quedan envueltos y el pobre de Atla tambien sin saber como todo se vuelve una catastrofe que ni el propio Deuteros los podra ayudar se quedaran con nosotros en el siglo 21 o regresarn a su epoca.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO de nuevo este es mi segundo Fic de Saint Seiya ¿de nuevo? Obvio bueno primero la idea se me vino así: porque no hacer una gran combinación de personajes de mis animes preferidos ósea SSLC & Death Note Una muy grande idea para mi este es como un proyecto jejeje y bueno y que el escenario sea el siglo 21 buena pero rara, pero gracias a la ayuda y opinión de una gran escritora Hikari Moonlight le dije esto y ya me ayudo a en ciertos puntos ya que sería raro ver a Dégel vestido como los hombres de ahor con amigos ¿No? Bueno ella me dio a entender eso XD le agradezco eso jejeje y bueno este el primer capítulo que por cierto el fic es "Supuestamente de Humor" suelo ser en la vida real graciosa hago reír a mis besties bastante pero no sé cómo sea plasmarlo en letras ya que como pueden ver creo que me perdí varias clases de Gramática Si odio el español, no soy tan amante disque a leer pero hay novelas que me han cautivado mucho que me hicieron llorar bueno ya mucha charla quizás en el segundo capi mencione las personalidades de los personajes que son míos y ya saben saint Seiya LC son de Shiori y de Masami no míos

SIGLO XVIII

Shion que le paso a Atla – pregunto Dohko nunca había visto al pequeño lemuriano en ese estado.

Ehm, No sé – dijo un desconcertado Shion.- Atla estas bien

Hip!-Hip!- Estoy- Hip! Bien – Sonaba más mal que bien.

Estas… - no le dieron tiempo para terminar para cuando ya el peli-Morado ya se había ido.

Pero qué raro ¿No? Él no es de ese tipo de chicos de hacer travesuras – dijo Shion pensando en alguno de sus compañeros pudo haberle hecho esto al pequeño Atla y se le vino a la mente MUCHOS! Nombres.

Yato debió de ser el – Concluyo Dohko intuyendo que él fue el que se le ocurrió eso ya que desde que conoció a Yuzuriha se la pasa en Jamir con el Maestro Hakurei.

Si ese Unicornio de pacotilla fue… - Dijo Shion pensando en cómo se podía vengar.

Cálmate Shion no es para tanto – calmando al carnero ya que había hecho explotar su cosmos, no pudo evitar reírse de su amigo.

De que te ríes Dohko – dijo más calmado.

Ahh... Yo… - haciéndose el que no dijo nada y se fue silbando.

Mientras Tanto…. (Siglo XXI)

Tenma mira eso – gritaba el muchacho emocionado por lo que sus ojos veían- Ojala hubiese nacido en este siglo decía el caballero de unicornio.

Yato -Tenma y Yuzuriha haciendo un gesto de pena ajena ("Facepalm")

Venga, miren esa pantalla plana – decía aplastando su cara al vidrio del almacén- si tan solo hubiera una de estas en el santuario – dijo el santo babeando de la emoción

_Juumm si es así este se hace más bobo de lo que ya es – pensó Tenma._

Si Tenma Opino lo mismo – Yuzuriha

Yuzuriha, no hagas eso – Haciendo pucheros.

Jejeje creo que ya deberíamos de irnos de este desconocido lugar – giro hacia donde estaba yato, pero no lo encontraron buscaron y buscaron en los restaurantes, almacenes, hasta en el súper mercado y nada hasta que salieron y vieron unas máquinas de distintos muñecos habían osos, caballos, carros, motos de todo donde veían a los niños jugar.

Ese que está montado en el caballito no es… - lo vieron sentado en ese caballito como niño jugando y sonreído.

Yato que haces allí jugando, ni que tuvieras 5 años – dijo Yuzuriha jalando a Yato por las orejas.

Yuzuriha eso duele – rogándole como bebe a Yuzi que la soltara.

CHICOS! –Grito Tenma desde la segunda planta- Ya encontré a Atla para que nos regrese al Santuario- y todo mundo y rey-mundo se le quedaron mirando como si se tratase del País de nunca jamás.

Mira Mia, ya no eres la única rara – Menciona una chica rubia al ver al niño de cabello lila.

Hay pero que lindo que es este niño – dijo ignorando que su supuesta mejor amiga le dijo rara y es que en la escuela le dicen así por el color de su cabello celestes.

Yo no soy un niño – dijo el niño a lo que se escuchó de fondo un "Aaaahhhhh" de parte de la gente que estaba presente.

Si, y yo no soy una mujer, soy una travesti – A lo que se escuchó otro "Aaaaaaaaaahhhh" y una viejita diciendo "ASQUEROSA". Mia no sabía si esconderse en bote de basura o que un abismo la secuestrara ya; Al fin y al cabo las amigas siguieron en lo suyo con las malvadas miradas que la gente le echaba.

En el siglo 18

Shion has visto a tenma – pregunto Dohko lo había buscado por todas partes le pregunto a Alone y nada.

No, no lo he visto, ni a Yuzuriha y Yato – dijo Shion, cuando de pronto encima de ellos un gran portal se abre y caen encima de ellos los cuatro chicos.

Hipps! – escucharon Dohko y Shion ya se imaginaban algo así.

Bueno chicos veo que nos deben una gran explicación – dijo Dohko y los guio a la sala del patriarca.

Ya todos salían de la sala y se dirigían a sus respectivos templos… otra vez se decía Shion en sus pensamientos.

Otra Vez Tarde Shion – dijo la joven Athena de unos 15 añitos.

Si Princesa Sasha – e hico una pequeña reverencia a Sasha aunque fuera la reencarnación de Athena, no le gustaba que le dijeran así, sino como su nombre.

SASHAAAA! – Un joven de cabellos azules grito su nombre a la vez que le jalaba sus cachetes típicos de los hermanos mayores.

Kardia cuantas veces te he dicho que no le hagas eso a la princesa Sasha – dijo serio el caballero de Hielo

Jejeje Dégel no te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo sobándose las mejillas.

Sasha no quieres venir a la reunión que tenemos en el coliseo, gracias al patriarca y a ti que nos dieron este día libre – dijo Kardia entusiasmado y Sasha accedió.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos estaban reunidos en el coliseo incluyendo a Sasha echando cuentos ya estaba oscureciendo en Grecia, mientras que Dohko y Shion se encargaban de echar al agua al travieso de Yato.

Yato tiene una gran historia que contar ¿no es así Yato? – dijo entusiasmado riéndose a carcajadas de yato.

Ehm yo – dijo apuntándose a lo que pensó en huir cuando ya empezó a correr en dirección a la salida se tropieza con unos pies y cae en el piso- ¡AUUUCHH ¡ Yuzuriha.

Vamos Unicornio cuéntale – dijo la chica burlándose de su amigo.

AAAARRRGG Está bien – y les conto todo lo que pudieron ver en ese extraño mundo algunos como Sasha, Aldebarán, su maestro Sísifo, el cid, Dégel, Regulus se quedaron anonado, otros se burlaban del cuento del joven diciéndole que solo era un sueño y otros bueno otros opinaban que no eran la gran cosa (Asmita y Albafica).

Ahh si había muchas mujeres hermosas en ese mundo – dijo Yato llamando la atención de Manigoldo y Kardia que fueron los que se burlaban de su cuento.

Y como eran las mujeres – pregunto Manigoldo con los ojitos brillando de la emoción.

Eran feas o bonitas – pregunto con descaro Kardia.

Kardia – lo Regaño Dégel.- eso que importa en fin.

Claro que importa – musito kardia.

Yato puedes terminar de contarnos de cómo le hiciste para llegar a ese mundo – pregunto Shion mirándolo maléficamente.

Errrhhmm no recuerdo mucho – intentando de nuevo escaparse, pero Shion ya había visto los movimientos del santo y lo agarro de la ropa que tenía.- está bien Tenma, Yuzuriha, y yo estábamos en Jamir ayudando al anciano * a Shion se le sobresalía una vena de la frente* y se me ocurrió jugar con Atla y un tipo raro me vendió unas plantas se las di a Atla y empezó a alucinar y abrió un portal en el que todos entramos y boom aparecimos en ese lugar.

Y que más hay en ese lugar – pregunto Regulus con ojitos digno de ser el próximo gatos con botas.

Bueno hay PlayStation es un aparato para jugar juegos o como ellos le dicen video juegos de pelea y también hay juegos de nosotros- le brillaban los ojos con mero orgullo de ser caballero.- también hay ropa y muy Pritty de moda y no como estas oh y también un lugar donde las personas se sientan en el piso y hacen unas poses raras y hacen un ruido como este Uuuuuummmm Uhmm muy raro –dijo riéndose de eso

No son poses, ni ruidos a eso se le llama meditar si no lo sabias y como estaba vestido el maestro de ese lugar – pregunto asmita al fin se interesó por algo que valiera la pena- ¿Qué significa Pritty?

Bueno ahora que lo pienso – dijo frotándose la barbilla mínimo se creía un Will Ferrel o algo sí. – estaba vestido con una bata muy rara para mi gusto que le gindaba de su hombra a su cintura y el otro hombro estaba al descubierto.

Juumm niño estu**** - a lo que medio mundo se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta de Asmita- esa bata que tú dices es la vestimenta de los fieles creyentes de Buda que se esparcen por el mundo para predicar la verdad y el Amor que nos…..

Hay ya empieza su charla sobre el amor y no sé qué más – dijo Manigoldo burlándose de Asmita

Lo que pasa es que ustedes son unos mediocres sin sentido de la vida – respondiéndole a Mani

JAJAJAJA quien te ve virgencita tan santito no podías ser – musito kardia en tono muy burlón.

Yo… yo mejor me voy jijiji – dijo yato a leguas se notaba lo nervioso que estaba.

Chiquillo porque estas nervioso – menciono Manigoldo. El chico intenta escapar de los presentes pero es demasiado tarde…

Hipps Hola burrooooooosssss hiiipppps – dijo viendo a unos burros sentados en las gradas, el pobre estaba demasiado drogado.

YATO TE VOY MATAR – Grito Shion mientras que Dohko y Sísifo lo sujetaban para que no se le abalanzara a Yato y de pronto un gran portal se abre del cielo y todos los presentes desaparecen de donde estaban y aparecen en otro lugar.

Siglo XXI…

Mia, Vamos por favor entremos vamos di que sí – dijo la amiga haciéndole ojitos para que entraran a la feria solo para ver el acto del Mago Sir Valué.

Hmmm Está bien, vallemos – las chicas se bañaron, vistieron, se pusieron su gloss y un poco de lápiz negro y rímel y salieron corriendo del campus directo a la feria de diversiones.

Ya estando en la feria compraron la entrada a la feria y al acto del mago.

Bienvenidos al increíble show del mago Sir Value – dijo la joven con acento francés

Bonne nuit mi gente yo soy Sir Value y es mi primera vez en territorio Americano y quiero darles la gracias a mis fans que me han traido a este maravilloso lugar – también con acento Francés- el primer acto de mis famoso show será el Hacha cortante una hermosa chica que quiera participar del show.- pues como dijo el hombre una chica rubia de cabello rubio largo, yo conocía a esa chica… es ella.

ESA…. Tantos mall y tenía que fijarse en este mugroso lugar – dije

Ahh que dijiste – pregunto mi amiga

Hmmm Nada olvídalo – le dije para después prestar atención a lo que Sophia estaba haciendo metiéndose en un cajón, el señor cerraba la caja con candado mientras preparaba su hacha.

Y bien Sophia ya estas lista para morir – pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa malévola todos los presentes parecían esqueletos del escalofrió-

NOOOOO SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR – Grita sophia golpeando la caja.

BUEN INTENTO PERRA BARATA MORIRAS HOY BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Grite riéndome malvadamente de mi enemiga de infancia.

Listos 3,2… -alzando el hacha Apunto ya de impactar el cajón, una luz blanca interrumpió el acto dejándonos cegados por varios segundo y se fue disipando y revelo unos doce hombres muy guapos para variar, los 12 jóvenes se miraron los unos a los otros sin entender que está pasando, ni nosotros la mayoría se preguntaba de donde salieron esos hombres y porque traían esa vestimenta muy rara.

SAQUENME DE AQUÍ YA VIEJO FRANCES ASESINO – Gritaba Sophia.

Que tiene señor en esa caja – pregunto un joven de más o menos unos 18 años de cabello verde y largo hasta su cintura y no era el único que lo traía así.

Hmmm Nada solo una momia que habla – decía el hombre con una gota cayendo de su frente.

Oigan Mocosos no interrumpan el Show – dijo una señora anciana que estaba viendo cómo iban a despedazar a la rubia.

Si ya oyeron a la vieja quítense – grito un chico joven de aspecto rebelde.

A quien le dices viejita, viejita tu abuela – decía la señora golpeando al muchacho con su bastón.

Pero señora yo estaba apoyándola – decía mientras recibía aún más golpes de parte de esta.

Toma esto y esto y esto…

Señores y señoras lamento informarles que el show de Sir Value será cancelado por la noche de hoy debido a los acontecimientos de hace….

Si chica plástica ya entendimos – grito una joven de cabello rubio lizo en las raíces y rizado en las puntas le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros.

Y esto que se ponía interesante, mejor vámonos a otro lado Marianne – logre decir entre tanto alboroto fuimos a un lugar llamado Karaoke Dance me llamo la atención que agarre a Marianne de la mano y corrimos hasta llegar a la boletería, pero…

Auuushh, Marianne podrías pararte me duele mis pompis, aunque este césped se siente suave y se mueve jejeje – mi amiga cayó encima de mí y yo prácticamente quede besando la tierra.

El césped soy yo – dijo el muchacho con sarcasmo-

Uh… yo lo siento – dije ya sacudiéndome y ayudando al joven a pararse- Eres Hermoso, tienes unos ojos….

Shneizel a la vista a las doce – grito mi amiga como si fuéramos militares.

*Te matare cuando salga de esta* me llamo Mia de Mercier y como ves estoy apura a comprar mi boleto – enserio quería matar a mi amiga.

Oh si ya lo veo Karaoke y Dance, pero creo que me debes una disculpa y un poco de respecto – dijo el joven de cabellos verdes.

Ni que fueras mi abuela para respetarte y lo siento -

Los jóvenes de ahora no tienen respecto por sus mayores si esto sigue así que será del siglo XX

¿Siglo veinte? –dijimos al unísono mi amiga y yo de donde vendrán estos chicos.

No del siglo cincuenta y dos, obvio niñita – dijo un muchacho de cabello corto azul.

Ey yo no soy una niñita y para que sepas estamos en el 2013 viejo – dije sacándole una lengua

¿VIEJO? ¿2013? ¿NIÑITA? – todos los santos se miraron entre sí (Facepalm).

Siguiente, cuantas personas – pregunto la joven.

Nosotras dos – dijo Mia señalándose a ella y a su amigo.

Y nosotros – pregunto Manigoldo haciendo enfurecer más a la chica

Entonces serian ¿14? Entradas en total – pregunto la joven confundida.

Si – dijeron todos incluyendo su amiga.

No – era ella contra 13

Que si – todos.

Que no – dijo su amiga

Que si – ella-

Entonces serian 15 balboas en total…

Que no voy a paga... como fue que dijo – dije que casi se me salen los ojos.

Usted acabo de decir que si – dijo la joven

Límpiese bien los oídos con agua oxigenada que yo en ningún momento dije que si – todos los presentes me miraban mal.- lo siento, aquí tiene- resignada

WOOO Miren este lugar, hay luces por todos lados, chicos miren esa cosa rara que enseña imágenes raras Waoo – dijo Regulus casi tratando de meter su cabeza en la pantalla.

Pi, pi, pi, pi mi corazón –todos dejaron de prestarle atención al pequeño Regulus creyendo que era kardia- miren este raro artefacto es magnífico miren los que dice "Saint Seiya el capítulo de hoy es un hermoso guerreo, Afrodita" – Todos interesados en lo que la pantalla proyectaba se sentaron a ver tal cosa que ellos desconocen mientras que yo me pregunto que shiit está pasando aquí.

JAJAJAJA Albafica ese bicho se parece a ti y trae tu armadura – dijo Manigoldo burlándose de su compañero.

En lo personal no se parece a mí en nada y segundo yo no me veo como una mujer – tan serio como siempre.

Como te atreves a decir que Afrodita es una mujer – grito Marianne ella ha tenido una afición por ese caballero que lo defiende mínimo es real.

Acéptalo Marianne parece Mujercita – dije ahogando la risa que se me quería salir

Lo dices todo porque Camus de Acuario Murió con Hyoga – dijo empezando una pelea de los mil días.

Que eso no tiene nada que ver con lo otro y Además CAMUS NO MURIO ASI POR ASI, -trate de calmarme- el solo quería enseñarle lo principal del cosmos a su querido y bellísimo estudiante Hyoga y cuando este lo aprendió bien los dos decidieron dar los mejor de sí en su último ataque y murieron juntos, fue tan hermoso – soltando un suspiro tenía los ojos cristalizados estaba a punto de soltar mis lamentos- porque tenía que morir el caballero más bello de todos los caballeros aahhh.

Ya empiezas, además el mismo patriarca lo dijo entre los más hermosos ese es Afrodita de Piscis – termino de decir- Para que lloras, Camus no existe y jamás saldrá de su historia para hacerte un hijo.

Si existe en mis sueños y en mis fic – dije ya secándome las lágrimas- cambiando de tema yo le pague la entrada a todos ustedes y ni unas gracias, ni siquiera un beso me han dado.

Con que quieres un beso de nosotros los caballeros dorados de Athena – dijo el mismo que me dijo niñita.

JAJAJAJA Si y yo soy la mismísima Athena Saori Kido – nótese el sarcasmo- ya enserio, no nací ayer para creerme ese cuento.

Pues enante estabas llorando por la muerte de un caballero que es la imitación barata de Dégel y ahora no me crees – ignorando la mirada fulminante del mencionado Dégel- si quieres te puedo llevar al Yomutsu si quieres y allí compruebas quienes son los verdaderos caballeros.

Como que copia barata imbécil Camus no es ninguna copia en todo caso tu amiguito Dégel – haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos- sería la copia barata.

Que tengo que ver yo en todo esto – dijo ofendido.- Mucho mi amigo, Mucho – dijo Kardia poniendo sus manos en el hombro de este como si sintiera lastima de Él.

Ustedes son unos niños con berrinche – dijo otro de cabello rubio y un significante punto en su frente haciendo que todos lo miren.

Mira Mia se parece a Shaka de Virgo, si puede que sean ellos y nuestros sueños se hagan realidad- dijo manoseando la cara del rubio.

Señorita Podría dejar de tocarme por favor – dijo ásperamente retirando las manos de la joven de su cara.

Me dijo señorita Waoo hombres como tú no existen – dijo Marianne embobada

Eeemmm esa cosa si es adictiva – dijo El cid a sus compañeros viendo a la mitad de sus otros caballeros pegado a la pantalla.

CHICOS, PRINCESA Y USTEDES VENGAN ESTAMOS EN ESA COSA – Grito Yato trayendo a todos a la otra sala. Ya en el lugar.

Gran descubrimiento, llámame cuando Buda te diga lo Idiota que eres – dijo Asmita sin prestar a las miradas de sus compañeros.

As-mita tu acabas de, estoy soñando, sí que si – dijo Manigoldo pellizcándose el brazo- no, no es un sueño eso paso.

Ya deja el relajo Manigoldo – dijo por primera vez Deuteros

Que si estamos en otro mundo y – dejo de hablar al notar que nadie le prestaba atención por mirar esa cosa rara- hey ya dejen de ver ese bicho o cosa rara y préstenme atención.

SE LLAMA TELEVISOR, TELEVISOR NO COSA RARA – estaba fastidiada de que le llamaran cosa rara.

Oye mi lady cálmate, yo no sabía que eso se llamara así ya que donde vivo de esos no hay- dijo Manigoldo rascándose la cabeza.

JA! Pobrecito el niño mama y papa no le compran una tele porque se porta mal –dije vengándome de él.

En realidad nadie de nosotros donde vimos en el santuario de Grecia ha visto esas cosas llamadas televisores – dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y extraños puntos en su frente en vez de cejas.

…-

¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto ya que nos quedamos en blanco por sus dos puntitos.

Sabes Marianne irónicamente este hombre se parece a Mu de Aries, ya Mia ni que fuera un lemuriano – eso se me salió hay no van a pensar que estoy loca y una chica con los mismo puntos solo se rio-

Si yo soy un lemuriano – contesto

Marianne – Mia- y las dos cayeron desmayadas en el suelo.

Ahora sí que hacemos con esas dos chicas – dijo Kardia- preguntémosle a ese señor de allí que día y año es hoy

¿Por qué? – pregunto Tenma

Porque si ustedes cabezas huecas no se dieron cuenta ellas mencionaron hace poco 2013 o algo así – dijo Kardia

Y yo que pensaba que tu cerebro solo lo usabas para pelear – aun con su tono frio se notó la risa que se asomó por sus labios

Hmmm que bueno Dégel que te des cuenta de que puedes perder ante mí el gran escorpión, Kardia – dijo alzando su voz muy al estilo de Jack Sparrow.

Si, ya volviste a ser el mismo de siempre – aunque no le gustaba perder su tiempo con su amigo a veces le gustaba robarle la calma conociéndolo muy bien- bueno quien pregunta.

Creo que el indicado seria yato – dijo Dohko empujándolo-

Si yo claro como no y que van a hacer con ellas – dijo señalando a las chicas que aun yacían en el suelo.

Ah sí, bueno Sísifo Carga a al de cabello Azul, Humm y Alba… no él no se me olvidaba que tu sangre es venenosa y podrías matarla –riéndose de su compañero que no dudo en darle un golpe en la cara- Hey Alba cálmate bueno el Cid tú la llevas a ella – dijo Manigoldo

¿Y porque nosotros? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Porque se me pega la gana y ya, tu mocoso apúrate a preguntarle al viejo de esa esquina – dijo arrastrándolo hacia el anciano

Si ya le pregunto – dijo yato arreglándose la manga- eh señor ¿usted podría decirme que día es hoy? – pregunto tímido.

Si hoy es 31 de diciembre, ya falta poco para año nuevo –

Si 31 de diciembre del ¿? –

Humm niño no tienes acaso un celular, no soy calendario – dijo el señor y se marchó.

Pero, no… que es un celular.- dijo rascándose la cabeza- no que hoy es 15 de noviembre de 1743 – se pregunto

Escuchaste lo que ese niño dijo que tonto es – dijeron esos muchachos.

Ey Yato ya sabes qué fecha es hoy – pregunto un impaciente Manigoldo- que tarado niño no sé cómo se convirtió en caballero

Hey que sea tonto eso no quiere decir que no sepa pelear – defendiendo a su estudiante- aunque la verdad si decepciona.

Oiga maestro porque dice esas cosas –

En fin tonto en que año estamos –

En el 15 de diciembre –

TARADO DIJE AÑO NO FECHA – enfurecido por la brutalidad de caballero que es este-

Ohh el señor me ofendió y no sé porque –

Si claro que con esa cara quien quisiera responderte – me las va a pagar este unicornio- señor sabrá en que año me encuentro y no me venga con chistes porque no estoy de humor – enseñando unas luces azules que salían de sus dedos.

Ehm estamos en el 2013 a unas 3 horas de que sea el 2014 –el señor se fue como alma que lleva el diablo

Chicos no sé como pero estamos en el 2013 y según ese señor a 3 horas del 2014 – todos quedaron helados. Mientras que Sísifo y el cid cargaban a las chicas dirigiéndose a la salida

Allí miren dice salida vamos – corriendo tenma hacia esa salida.

Waoo miren esos artefactos se mueven Waoo – yato por poquito le salen alas.

Ojala pudiera mandarlo al Yomutsu déjenme por favor – rogándole a Asmita que lo dejara.

No sé porque me ruegas si el que dio la orden fue Sísifo, no yo – sin si quiera mirar lo ridículo que se veía así. Sonó un sonido extraño que provenía de mi bolsillo* You wanna You wanna You want a hot body? You want a Bugatti? You want a Maserati? You better work bitch * 

Ese ruido – sacando el aparato de mi bolsillo, deslizando el botón verde llevándose el artefacto al oído claro quien no se da cuenta si la flecha dice deslizar.-

*Llamada*

Hola Mia – xxx

Ehm Hola, ¿Quién eres tú? – se dibujaba en su frente una gota cayendo.

La misma pregunta me hago yo ¿Quién eres y que haces con el celular de mía? – xxx

Yo también me hago la misma pregunta, además pregunte yo primero así que responde – con voz amenazante

Yo soy Shneizel ahora responde –

Soy Sísifo de Sagitario y pues que hago con el celular de la señorita Mia es lógico ella está conmigo –

Que como que ella está contigo, Ella va a ver dile que cuando se acuerde de quien soy yo se olvide de que existo y que no me vuelva a ver – colgó

¿Hola Sheneser estas? – solo escucho un pu-pu-pu del artefacto lo lanzo al suelo y desapareció el artefacto, para colmo empieza a lloviznar.

¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Yato.

Yo no sé dime tu – Dijo Albafica muy irritado- tu eres el que conoce muy bien este lugar.

Ehm bueno la verdad solo vinimos dos veces, pero se me ocurre algo lo vi en una de esas tele esa vez como gente hacia así con el dedo y los autos paraban – muchos se quedaron viendo la forma de los dedos empezaron a imitar viendo que lo que decía este no parecía real y que solo la televisión lo invento.

MAMÁ!- Gritando casi mata de un infarto a los caballeros- tuve un sueño raro- aun dormida a los que Manigoldo con gracia le responde.

Si hijita dime – riéndose después.

Soñé que unos hombre súper locos aparecían de la nada como extraterrestres y nos decían cosas raras puedes creerlo uno era muy grosero y tenía cara de pervertido si se hacía llamar Manigoldo y el otro era Dégel ese era hermoso y lindo*soltando un suspiro* de ojos azules con violetas mami ¿el amor a primera vista? y entre otros ah había uno que se parecía a Shaka Jajajaja parecía más un Wanna Be jejeje ay que sueño.

Esta chica está loca – decía Manigoldo riéndose

¿Qué es Wanna Be? – pregunto asmita.

Ni Dégel que es él sabe lo todo lo sabe – Burlándose de su amigo.

Bueno ningún auto nos para – dijo Yato intentando con uno más pero este los mojo a todos.

¿MAMA DONDE ESTAS? –Dijo saltando Mia cuando sintió los brazos de un hombre encima de ella- Suéltame o llamo a la policía – abofeteando a Sísifo- ay lo siento

Si serás – dijo su amiga riéndose- Ehh está lloviendo la muchacha ve un 4x4 Taxi y alza la mano y este enseguida para.

Pero, Pero yo hice más de media hora y ningún ashuu auto me paro – con ojos llorosos.

Bueno amiguito se ve que no tienes el don de seducir- guiñándole el ojo- señor usted podrá llevarnos, bueno estamos en la feria de santa Mónica a Beverly Hill.

Jovencita eso está lejos y además son muchos sabe que es una carrera muy costosa y como va para allá veo que son adinerados –

Mmm bueno señor eso no le incumbe a usted, pero es obvio que no soy una pobretona como usted – dijo la chica con desdén- Mia to vas con el que te cargo a ti y a mí y al de cabello verde en el puesto trasero y yo en el puesto delantero… Ey yo iba allí –

Lo siento mucho mi lady, pero yo no pienso ir con esos haya atrás – dijo Asmita.

Está bien yo voy con los demás – resignada a estar con esa gente ya todos acomodados.

Y bien señorita su amiga esta atrás y no pienso gritar e incomodarlos a que parte exactamente de Beverly Hill van deben saber que es un lugar amplio y de gente millonario y por lo que veo ustedes no tienen ni un centavo.

Y por lo que veo usted es un pobre de hambre – dije con desdén- dígame si nos vio como unos pobretones porque acepto llevarnos.

Srta. Mia creo que está siendo grosera y además usted es una dama – dijo el peli-verde a lo que los otros tres asentían (Sasha, Sísifo y asmita)

Eehhm se nota que ustedes son unos ingenuos –dijo el chofer

Señor por favor no se meta con ellos y llévenos a Rodeo Drive por favor –

JAJAJAJA Y que vas a hacer por allá niñita a robar porque tú no tienes fachada de ricachona –

Usted ha escuchado ese refrán las apariencias engañan bueno hoy es su día de suerte y para ser más clara- aclarándose la garganta- si vivo en rodeo drive unos de los lugares más famosos y lujos de Beverly Hill y mi madre y padre son dueños de un legado que usted ni en sueño podrá tener ni en sus peores pesadillas – dije el hombre casi pierde el control del auto.

Ehh…Ehhh – no articulo ni una palabra

No entendí nada – musito asmita a lo que los que me acompañan asintieron. El chofer dirigió su mirada hacia las cuatro personas sentadas.

Lo siento señorita Mercier, no sabía que era usted por favor no le diga a su padre, me mataría – el señor prendió las luces del auto.

Señor Rogelio, usted que hace aquí y a esta hora – dije anonada- jamás supe que después de su trabajo de mayordomo tuviera un pick up taxi, eso quiere decir que nos salvamos y no te preocupes no le diré nada si tu no le dices nada a mis padre sobre ellos.

Ahh y quienes son ellos señorita – pregunto el señor de unos 45 años

††††

CONTINUARA…. Qué final de cap. más aburrido, bueno primero que todo siento mucho demorarme en actualizar este fic y bueno todo era por cansancio no a escribir sino a mi medio trabajo cuido a unas niñas y es agotador todo el día con ellas y pues eso me quita la inspiración y falta de ánimo el principio de este capítulo a mi parecer es medio aburrido no se para ustedes pero veo que me gusto la parte media del karaoke y eso espero les guste o algo así aunque no sea de mucho humor quise hacer lo mejor de mí!


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas tardes a mis lectores a los que tengo aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic raro que he creado quiero aclarar que los personajes (caballeros y diosa) son de Masami Kurumada y mas de Shiori Teshirogi los demás si son de mi entera pertenencia XD también me quiero disculpar por la demora del capitulo y como pueden leer ya lo explique en el otro fic… no pude seguir por falta de inspiración y concentración ya que estaba mas metida leyendo otros fic o viendo unos animes y eso además del trabajo de medio tiempo que tenia me quitaba todo mi tiempo así que sorry espero les guste y para aclarar otras cosas recuerdo haber dicho que iba a ser un fic donde iban a participar algunos personajes del anime death note al final decidí que no, no por el hecho de que L fuera un poco anti-social y que light sea frio porque eso para mi no tenia mucha relevancia (sin ofender a ningún fan de Death note) yo respeto la manera en que el creador los hizo aunque no esta mal cambiar un poquito las cosas ya que eso igual no va hacer que los personajes cambien en la seria ya que eso solo es producto de nuestra imaginación pero al final decidí hacerlo sin ellos ya que en mi original versión Light Yagami iba a ser el novio de Mía, pero lo cambie por Schneizel que es uno de los personajes de Code Geass el cual me enamore desde que lo vi salir en la serie y con respecto a como llegaron a nuestro siglo eso lo sabrán después ;)… no se que mas aclarar así que allí los dejo.

RE-EDITADO

†††

Ellos son unos compañeros de la universidad - -Rogelio no conocía esa faceta tuya –Ahogando una pequeña risa.

¡Ehhh! Bueno en mis tiempos libres suelo hacer bromas a la gente – dijo avergonzado por su anterior comportamiento.- y ¿Quiénes son ellos? Si no es molestia.

Te los presento – dijo señalando al rubio- el Asmita, el es El Cid – dirigiendo su mano hacia el- el es Sísifo, la chica es Sasha y el es Dégel – señalando al peli-verde.

Oh mucho gusto, soy Rogelio Rodríguez mayordomo y chofer de la familia De Mercier a sus ordenes. –dijo el hombre haciendo un pequeño sañudo a los chicos que correspondieron el saludo.

Pasaron media hora para ser exactos en carretera y ya estábamos en la entrada del lugar aunque la mayoría de los que estaban atrás se quedaron dormidos debió ser por el cambio de ambiento deje de observar los para prestarle atención a las imágenes que mi amiga me enviaba por whats app los chicos que estaban conmigo me miraban con una pisca de asombro y de confusión.

¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto curioso.

Un celular ¿Ustedes no saben lo que es un celular? – pregunto a lo que me respondieron que no- un celular es un aparato electrónico con el que nos podemos comunicar sea por chat, mensajes o una llamada – les explique, pero aun parecían no entender nada.

Ese aparato nunca lo había visto – dijo Asmita señalando mi celular.

De veras ¿de donde vienen? – Pregunte- que curioso ustedes se emocionan por estos aparatos y nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a verlos diariamente.

Somos de Grecia – dijo El Cid con un semblante serio- no sabia que existían cosas como esa, la verdad la gente halla es mas reservadas que en este siglo.

Eso y otras cosas son el pan de cada día – dije- y eso que no han visto nada.

Somos del siglo dieciocho, no sabemos donde estamos, ni como llegamos – dijo directo y conciso Asmita pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Wooaa! ¿De verdad son ustedes? – Dije con la boca abierta- eso es imposible que ustedes hayan…

La verdad que si, pero ya ves no lo es, todo es posible en este mundo – dijo Sisifo con sonrisa.

Bueno sacándoles de sus dudas están en el siglo veinte-uno – dije alegre mientras que los otros tenían cara de horrorizados- ustedes celebran año nuevo, navidad – pregunte las caras de ellos se tornaron blancos.

La verdad no, nunca hemos celebrado esos días, solo nos saludamos y ya más por las guerras que hemos peleados – decía Sasha- ¿Podríamos quedarnos a ver como es año nuevo en este siglo? - Pregunto haciendo cara de cachorro

No lo se, el patriarca debe estar preocupado señorita – decía Sisifo con un tono preocupado

Y bueno preguntando yo, como le hicieron para llegar de su siglo a mi siglo – pregunte haciendo un entre comillas con mis dedos

Aun no lo sabemos, pero al llegar buscaremos alguna respuesta a los que nos metieron en esto – dijo Dégel.

Esta bien, ya llegamos a mi hogar – se asomo por una de las ventana que se encontraba atrás de ellos y grito lo mismo que dijo aturdiendo a los que se encontraban- ¿Qué? - dije al ver las caras de pocos amigos que traían los demás- Ya llegamos.

Miraba los imponentes muros que cercaban la casa con un estilo victoriano, se veía alrededor de esta flores de distintos colores y uno que otro duende u hongos de cerámica e el borde del camino hecho de piedras al final del camino se podía ver que estaba en forma circular y en el medio que lo hacia ver como una circunferencia había un pasto y una fuente de unas sirenas, al seguir el chofer se podía ver una caseta muy lujosa con luces de distintos que lo decoraban al igual que todo el lugar era iluminado por esas luces y diseños de duendes y de un hombre barbudo rojo y otros venaditos, cada uno fue saliendo del auto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa que parecía mas a un palacio o mansión que también estaba diseñada al estilo victoriano. Dégel poso su mirada en la fuente ya que era hecha de un material fino que lo hacia ver mas llamativo la parte inferíos era de forma circular con diseños de corales en los bordes en el medio de este se podía ver una roca empinada en el que yacía una sirena sentada en ella mirando al cielo con la boca abierta y las manos juntas pegadas a su pecho, no pude evitar sentir nostalgia y alegria al ver la fuente y a el interesado en ella.

Pareciera que estuviese cantando – dijo Degel era el único interesado en hablarme ya que los demás estaban sumidos en otras cosas.

Si, a mi madre le gustaban esas especies de criaturas – dije recordando los días que pase con ella- no existen solo es fantasía, pero admiraba esas criaturas, ella decía que si un genio le concediera un deseo ella desearía ser una sirena – dije suplicando que no lo notara- ella deseaba eso o eso me decían mis abuelos y al contrario de ella yo me siento como cenicienta…

¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo posando su mirada en la de ella viendo así la tristeza que poseían sus ojos celestes- si tu eres…

Olvídalo, mejor entremos que hace frio…

Todos ya habían entrado a la casa que para ellos parecía un palacio muy cálido ya que estaba decorada con colores pálidos y otros que hacían contrastes con este haciendo que se vea cálido, a su paso veían objetos antiguos muy bonitos hechos de porcelana traídos de Francia que obviamente llamaron la atención del francés, al llegar a la sala de estar donde se veía un televisor plasma de marca Samsung pegado a la pared y enfrente de esta se veía un mueble de vidrio donde estaba el DVD también de la misma marca al lado de esto se podía ver una mesa de billar, ellos no sabían que eran se quedaron allí parados observando los palos y las bolitas con forma triangularen una esquina había unas bocinas y una radio uno de los mas jóvenes de ellos por curiosidad oprimió un botón que decía ON y….

Apaguen esa bulla – decía asmita tapándose los oídos- ¿Qué eso que hace que la tierra tiemble? – decía el rubio a lo que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada

JAJAJA… Que la tierra tiemble buena esa – decía tratando de recuperar el aire- eso es un radio, gracias a este amigo mío puedo ignorar los gritos de mis hermanos y de la bruja de mi madrastra – dije todos se quedaron viéndose uno al otro como no entendiendo.

De verdad no entiendo nada – decía Maní haciendo gestos inentendibles con sus manos- ¿Qué carajo son estos aparatos? Nunca los he visto además el viejo no me dejara tener uno en mi casa.

Deja de decirle viejo, al patriarca ten mas respeto – dijo el lemuriano con enfado- podrías explicarnos que son todas estas cosas por favor.

Si, con mucho gusto te explico todo, pero hay cosas que no tengo sin embargo mañana los pondré al tanto para que no metan la pata y sospechen de ustedes – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

SIGLO XVIII

Deja que aparezcan – dijo iracundo el lemuriano Sage.- van a recibir un castigo muy grande y se los doblare por el hecho de llevarse a la Diosa Athena con ellos.

Pobre de ellos – dijo el hermano mayor de Sage- JAJAJAJA deja que se diviertan, además la guerra santa acabo y gracias al amor de Athena hemos vuelto a vivir – dijo el gemelo con una sonora carcajada.

Si yo lo se pero…- pensando que iba a decirle después de esa respuesta- que pasa si le llegara a pasar algo a la Señorita Sasha

Hey acuérdate que esta con los caballeros Dorados los mas fuerte de todos, no me hagas recordarte que Kardia…

Si ya se, yo confió bien en ellos en especial de el aunque se vea un poco irresponsable igual que Manigoldo se que no dejaría que le pasara algo a Sasha – Dijo Sage convencido de las palabras de su hermano pero eso no cambiara que reciban su castigo.


End file.
